


Patience / Muke (5 Seconds of Summer)

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Michael, BoyxBoy, Fem Michael, I love this ship, Kink, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Luke, handjob, luke's older, michael's younger, this is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: After Michael teases Luke in front of people, Luke gets him back by making him be patient......until Luke can't handle it any longer.





	Patience / Muke (5 Seconds of Summer)

Luke gripped Michael’s hand in the elevator, willing himself to hold out as long as possible.

They’d just gone to a meeting, and Michael did something that Luke wasn’t able to handle.

Michael had teased him.

“You really think you could get the best of me, huh,” Luke snarled, whispering softly into Michael’s ear so the other people in the elevator couldn’t hear his words. Michael flinched, going closer to Luke so he could hear even better.

“Well I’m gonna make you wait for what I’m gonna do to you,” Luke added, moving closer and pressing his lips against Michael’s neck right where he liked it. Michael parted his lips and closed his eyes, but before he could process, Luke moved away with a smirk on his face.

Michael shivered from the sudden loss of contact, inhaling deeply and then giving in to his feelings. He stepped in front of Luke and squeezed his hand, trying to kiss him on the lips but Luke kept turning his head away.

“Please,” Michael said, reaching up to Luke’s face and holding it in his hand. Luke smirked again and shook his head, but then gave Michael another sudden kiss on the neck. Michael tilted his head back, wrapping his arms around Luke’s neck and trying to keep his head there.

Luke shocked Michael by drawing a hand and placing it on Michael’s ass, squeezing lightly.

“Fuck,” Michael whispered as quietly as he could. Luke nearly laughed out loud. He was obviously getting to Michael as much as Michael got him earlier.

Suddenly, Luke pushed Michael away by grabbing his shoulders and moving him back to his side, then taking away his hands. Michael was still breathing hard, and he had an extremely desperate look on his face. Michael had finally snapped.

The elevator dinged, and its doors opened to Michael and Luke’s level. Luke fell back behind the younger boy as Michael literally speed-walked out of the elevator.

Michael heard laughter from behind him, but he couldn’t help walking fast. He needed Luke.

“Hold on, let me take in the sights…” Luke joked, walking at a leisure place with his hands in his pockets. Michael groaned, stopping and turning around to see Luke whistling and looking at every room door they passed.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Michael cursed, unable to stop himself. Luke suddenly frowned, stopping in his tracks. To Michael’s surprise, Luke strode right up to him and then grabbed his wrists, turning him around and then bringing his hand down on his ass.

“Ah, holy shit,” Michael cried, biting his bottom lip harshly so he wouldn’t be too loud.

“Don’t you fucking tell me what I should do, ever again.” Luke growled in his ear, making Michael shrink back against him and then nod slowly. Although the sting was still there, it still drove Michael wild.

“What will happen if I do?” Michael asked, still challenging Luke. Luke raised his eyebrows and spun him around, staring deep into his eyes.

“I’ll get you so fucked up, so ready for me to pound into you, and then I’ll leave you to wait even longer than I already planned.” Luke whispered. Michael blinked at him, nodding so Luke would know he understood.

“So you better be patient.” Luke added, letting him go. They walked in silence as they went the rest of the way to their room, and right outside the door, Luke stopped him.

“I want you to go into your room, and dress your finest...you know where I’ll be.”

Luke unlocked the door and then disappeared into his own room. Michael, breathless, walked into his own. His eyes flitted over to his closet, knowing what kind of clothing Luke wanted him to wear. Earlier in their relationship, Michael had bought lace boyshorts from Victoria’s Secret, telling the cashier it was for his ‘girlfriend’, when it really was for his boyfriend to see him wearing them.

Tonight, Luke would find out how good he could look for him.

Michael shrugged off his collared shirt, taking off his undershirt with it and then combing through his hair to make it look messy yet cute. Michael pulled off his slacks, boxers and socks, then walked over to his underwear drawer. 

He opened it, rifling under all of his boxers to find the black lace boyshorts staring back at him. Michael hooked his finger around it, feeling the soft fabric and admiring its design. He slowly pulled it on, then glanced at himself in the mirror.

“Better not keep him waiting more than he’ll make me wait,” Michael said to himself before he stepped out of his room.

Luke’s door was closed, and when Michael opened it, he couldn’t hold back a gasp.

Luke was arranging several of his neckties around his bed, knotting them around his bedposts. Luke’s bed was decorated with rose petals, and he even had two bars of chocolate laying on his nightstand.

Luke heard Michael’s gasp, and he looked up at him. Michael nearly collapsed when he saw the way Luke looked him over, even biting his bottom lip.

“All mine,” Luke murmured, walking up to him slowly and then wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist.

“When did you get this?” Luke asked, reaching his hand down to Michael’s hips and hooking the waistband with his finger.

“I...I decided to get it when our relationship started to evolve into something m-more,” Michael stammered as Luke brushed his lips on his neck, kissing stripes from his jaw to his shoulders.

“God, Michael...you look so hot,” Luke whispered, and that made Michael get fully hard. Luke noticed, and he smirked.

“I guess you’re ready for me?” Luke asked. Michael nodded with his eyes closed, lost in the sound of Luke’s deep voice. Michael moaned and started pressing his body against Luke’s.

Luke was still half-clothed, wearing his white collared shirt and underwear with his socks. Michael just wanted him to take it off. He reached his hand up to Luke’s collar and tugged absentmindedly at it, and Luke smiled.

Luke let him unbutton his collared shirt three times, leaving two more buttons. Luke reached up to hold Michael’s wrists and push them away, and Michael whined in reply.

“Be. Patient.” Luke ordered, planting a kiss on his neck before pulling him towards the bed. Luke sat down on the edge and made Michael stand in between his legs, taking the time to caress Michael’s shoulders to his hips, and up again.

Michael kept on kissing Luke on his lips, his face, and his neck, and Luke kept trying to push him away but Michael kept fighting.

“Let me make you feel good too, Lukey,” Michael sighed, wrapping his arms around Luke. Luke nodded, closing his eyes.

“I will feel good...and I want to be able to control what you do so I could do what I want to you.” Luke replied, opening his eyes to reveal a look full of lust.

“Ok-kay,” Michael replied, lovingly rustling Luke’s hair with his hand. Luke turned them around so Michael was the one sitting on the edge of the bed, and made him back up so they would both be lying on the bed.

Luke moved Michael so his head was on top of the pillows so they were in line with the mattress, then gripped his wrists so he wouldn’t move. Luke slowly worked his way down to Michael’s waist with kisses, liking how Michael lifted his hips in the air so Luke would touch him more.

Michael bit his lip and closed his eyes as Luke tied his wrists to each bedposts, then felt Luke’s lips pressing against his own. Michael attempted to raise his neck closer the the blonde, but with his restraints, he couldn’t.

“Just tell me when you want me to kiss you and where, I’ll give you that,” Luke whispered, biting Michael’s neck and leaving a mark before moving down to Michael’s waist once again.

“K-kiss me right th-there,” Michael said, feeling Luke grip his hips and slowly pull off his lace underwear. Luke nodded, moving his head down to press his soft lips to Michael’s skin. Michael involuntarily bucked his hips, and Luke smiled.

Michael watched Luke as he traced a hand up his leg and then lightly moving his fingers along Michael’s length. Michael let out a sigh and moaned shortly after.

“You’re already so hard for me…” Luke murmured, biting his lip and then moving up to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

“I’d always get hard for you, Daddy,” Michael blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut and then gasping as Luke suddenly bit down on his skin.

Michael moaned, feeling energized. Luke pushed his hips down so he could get better access since Michael kept moving around.

“Alright, alright,” Luke laughed, then reached out to Michael’s dick.

“Oh my fucking god,” Michael sighed as Luke began to move his hand. Luke smiled, kissing Michael’s lips while doing so.

Luke felt himself get hard with the sound of Michael’s moans, and soon enough, Luke wanted to fuck him as soon as possible.

“You’re so lucky you’re sexy, because I decided to change my mind about making you wait,” Luke said, which made Michael sigh in happiness.

“Fuck me, daddy, please, I can’t hold it any longer,” Michael whimpered, which gave Luke a rush. Luke nodded, then lined himself up at Michael’s entrance without prep.

They both have waited long enough.

Michael cried out as Luke thrusted inside of him, hitting his prostate with one try. Luke shut his eyes, feeling the pleasure he’d been anticipating.

“Does that feel good, baby?” he asked. Michael hummed in reply, unable to say any words. Luke made his thrusts even deeper, hitting Michael’s prostate with every one of them.

After a little while, Luke was at his high. Michael was close, gripping Luke’s hands and crying out with every hard thrust.

“Luke, I-oh my god,” Michael breathed as he released, untouched. Luke came at the same time, collapsing on top of Michael and feeling him press kisses on his neck and forehead.

“You really couldn’t even wait,” Michael laughed softly when he regained his voice, thinking back about how Luke wanted him to wait because he teased him.

“Next time I’ll really live up to what I say...it all depends if you tease me again, baby,” Luke replied, smiling at his boyfriend and then closing his eyes tiredly.

“And I’ll continue to wear cute underwear if this is what happens…” Michael smiled, watching Luke fall asleep beside him with their hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> this was quite interesting to write...lol i was watching an old muke video while i was writing
> 
> leave kudos and comments please, i luv y'all :)


End file.
